Innocent Angel Eyes
by KuroKazuya
Summary: Naruto is saved by the Kyuubi but at a price. How will this affect things in Konoha? Will everything go back to the way it was before or will people start seeing a side of Naruto they had never seen before? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

Innocent Angel Eyes

By: KuroKazuya

I have some favorites as to who should end up with Naruto but for now I haven't made up my mind. So, if you have any preferences please feel free to tell me. Also, I'll try to update as soon as a new chapter is done but I can't promise weekly updates.

Warnings: FemNaru, HaremNaru, AU, OOCness, short chapters, and possible spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but alas Kishimoto beat me to it.

This is AU so here's a few things you need to know before reading:

1. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu don't exist

2. Jiraiya is still alive

3. Danzo hasn't taken over

and finally

4. Asuma is still alive

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'regular thinking'_

_**'Kyuubi thinking'**_

***Authors notes***

* * *

The fight was over, and Naruto had won. At least, that's what he had assumed. Since, he was after all unable to move. The pain was too great and he felt everything dim first senses, then overall consciousness.

'Hn, this is bad.' He was slowly blacking out.

Then just before the dark-numbness overtook him, he felt something warm move him. His back was no longer resting on cold rocks but on what felt like someone's inviting lap. Someone lifted his head and rested their forehead against his own. His face felt suddenly moist, not cold like rain, but warm like tears.

'Who is this?' he thought. 'It can't be Naruto.' He thought as he felt long soft hair brush across his face.

'Is it Sakura?' He didn't feel like he was being healed. It couldn't be Ino she would have started healing him by now as well. It had to be a girl, no self respecting guy would have been crying over another guy (at least not with the other guy on his lap).

Was it Hinata or Ten-Ten? No that wasn't right either, he was fairly sure Hinata would be crying over Naruto, not him. Anyone with half a brain could see that she liked him, although knowing the dobe he probably didn't even have that. Was it even possible to be that dense?

Ten-Ten didn't know, or like, him enough to care that he was badly injured. 'Oh well, guess there's only one way to find out' he thought.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the girl pull away startled. 'She looks just like...No...It can't be.' He used Sharingan momentarily 'Can it?'

* * *

He was on the verge of death when it happened. The Kyuubi gave him the most precious thing in the world. Life, was what the Kyuubi had given him, even though he knew the price of doing so.

That's right Kyuubi had given up his life so that Naruto could live his own.

Kyuubi had grown very fond of Naruto over the years. Although he wasn't prone to saying so, that kid had earned his respect. In Kyuubi's opinion the easy way to bring Sasuke back would have been to depend on the massive amounts of Chakra possessed by him. Naruto had thought so as well.

So he had done just that, in the beginning. Then he had realized that when he did so the malicious nature of the Chakra made him lose control. Made him hurt those he fought to protect. So, with full knowledge that the path would be much more difficult, he decided to retrieve Sasuke using only his own power. Gaining the respect that Kyuubi rarely offered anyone. Respect that slowly turned into affection, affection that morphed into love.

That's why now that they were both in danger of dying, Kyuubi did the only thing he thought he could do. He gave his life for the child he had grown to love. The son he had watched grow up. The boy who despite all the obstacles placed before him had made it this far, doing so with a smile on his face and hope in his heart.

There was only one catch the Kyuubi had said to him before hand. Since, his body had been so badly damaged. He would have to deconstruct then reconstruct it from scratch. All this had to be done fast enough that the soul didn't dissipate from exposure to the elements.

Only Kyuubi was powerful enough to attempt it and even he would have to give his life to stand a chance at accomplishing it. This he did not tell Naruto, the boy would only disregard the idea the second he found out the sacrifice Kyuubi would have to make. Demon or not Naruto would never let anyone die for him though, he would gladly give his life to save someone.

He would use materials from the damaged body. The problem was the body had been so badly damaged that, there weren't enough materials left to make a male body. There were however enough materials for a female body**.*A/N The reasoning for this is that overall (in most mammals) females are smaller than males, with the exception of a few species.***

'Wait you're telling me that you can keep me alive, but as a woman!?' Naruto had asked. 'In other words I'll be a man in a woman's body!?' Kyuubi chuckled at that. **'No. Once it's done you'll have the mentality of a woman, in simpler words you'll think like a girl too. So, you won't just ****look like one, you'll actually be a girl .'  
**

Kyuubi had slowed down Naruto's time awareness (so he wouldn't be rushed) and Naruto had thought long and hard. In the end he came to the conclusion that he had promised himself, and Sakura, that he would bring Sasuke back and that he couldn't very well do that if he was dead. So, he decided to go through with it. He had been trying too hard for too long to let something as small as gender stop him from keeping this promise now that he finally could.

He told this to Kyuubi who smiled knowingly and then they went through with it. There was a flash of blinding red light and the sensation of something leaving him forever. He realized that it was Kyuubi only just as everything went black and despair encased him.

* * *

Well that's the prologue it's pretty short but it's just a Prologue so yeah. I'm going to be posting the first chapter soon. The prologue is pretty crappy compared to the actual thing in my opinion. So, don't let this set your standards for this story.

Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Innocent Angel Eyes

By: KuroKazuya

Warnings: FemNaru, HaremNaru, AU, OOCness, short chapters, and possible spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wouldn't be able to do a good as job as Kishimoto anyways.

* * *

When she awoke she turned and saw Sasuke lying on the ground a few feet away from her. He wasn't moving. She went to him and, without realizing what she was doing, lifted his upper body onto her lap. He felt so cold. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be. Not after she had worked so hard and given up so much. How could this be happening? All that and this is what it came down to, him dying just as she could finally take him back and keep her promise. Why did this have to happen? Why? Could somebody please answer that for her? She placed her forehead against his and wept. Why? Why did he have to die? Why?

She felt him stir and moved her face away in shock. He was alive. She looked at him not believing what she was seeing. He looked so confused _'and why wouldn't he?'_ she told herself._ 'After all he is seeing a girl that looks exactly like his best friend/rival.'_She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Hey Sasuke." She whispered sweetly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "N-Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked fake sweetness in her voice. It might be cruel considering his current condition, but she was really enjoying his confusion. I mean, it's not every day that one gets to see the dark prince get caught completely off guard and she wasn't going to forgive him just yet. The boy had just up and left Konoha one day and she wasn't just going to pretend it had never happened. Even if it was actually, kind of cute hearing him stutter in surprise.

_'Okay, Sasuke get your thoughts together. Think. What's going on here? Facts. What do I know?'_ He was beyond confusion right now, and he desperately needed to get his thoughts in order. _'One: when I fought with him, and before that, Naruto was definitely a guy.'_Yes, of that much he was certain, Naruto had definitely been male during their was no way the dobe could have put up such a good fight and still had enough Chakra for a henge.

_'Two: this girl looks like a female version of Naruto and, three: there's no way this can be some kind of transformation Jutsu since my Sharingan would have seen right through it.'_ Not to mention that the girl didn't look vulger like Naruto's Oiroke no jutsu. No, if anything she looked like the encarnation of innocence.

_'Conclusion: I have absolutely no idea what is going on here. So, what do I do? She obviously means me no harm or she would have taken me out earlier, not to mention the waterworks.'_Sure girls had cried for him before (maybe it had just been Sakura and Ino, but they counted as girls too right?) but, something in her eyes told him she had felt real pain at the thought of him dying. _'So, what does this girl want and why does she appear to be Naruto?'_

"What's going on?" He questioned her, hiding the pain well behind the emotionless look he always had on. It really was too bad that Naruto had known him long enough to be able to tell. The effort he put into it went to waste but, at least he still had his pride right? Naruto fumed. Here he was in extreme pain, yet he still insisted on putting that face on. If she hadn't been worried about harming him further, she would have smacked him around until he got it into his head that his stupid Uchiha pride had never begot him anything good.

"You know Sasuke, I can tell it hurts. I can tell you're in a lot pain. You don't have to use that face around me, it's kind of pointless to do so." She spoke softly in what seemed like exasperation, a bit of sadness leaking into her voice. _'That's sure to get a reaction out of him.'_ He tried to sit up and winced in pain. Why did he always have to make things so difficult? "Hey, don't do that. You'll only hurt yourself."

He lay back down onto her lap. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Trying to get up caused more pain than it was worth and if she could see through it there was no point in trying to hide his pain. Man, was he confused though. Yeah, it was true that this girl looked a lot like Naruto. Gorgeous sunshine locks, and eyes that would make the most beautiful sky burn with jealousy, not to mention the whisker like marks on both cheeks.

To tell the truth the only visible differences were that her wispy hair was waist length, she was noticeably smaller than Naruto had been, and she had breasts. Other than that she could have been Naruto.

_'Probably is.'_He thought when he noticed that she was wearing Naruto's clothes. The clothes hung loosely off of her small delicate looking frame, but they were definitely Naruto's, he could see all the places they had been ripped during the fight. Not to mention only the dobe would wear something that ridiculous . She had to be Naruto, but it never hurt to double check.

"So, you're trying to convince me that you're Naruto?" He asked using the smirk that had always gotten Naruto riled up. The dobe had always been easy to anger.

"I am Naruto!" She stated in frustration "You just won't have it because you're angry that I finally beat you! You and your stupid pride!" How did Sasuke always get to her so easily? He hadn't even said that he didn't believe her nor had he acted angry at his defeat. In fact he hadn't even mentioned it. _'Calm down'_ she chided herself. _'Or you might do something dumb.'_ This was all because of that stupid smirk he always had on his face. Even now when she could tell he was in pain he was wearing that annoying little smirk. Oh man, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

Wow she even had his temper this was definitely Naruto, but how had he gotten this way? The only way to find out would be to ask. Only, that would mean he had to tell her he believed her, and giving up so easily would just be downright degrading. Oh well, what had to be done, had to be done, especially since he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness again. "Okay, okay, I believe you. So, what happened to you?" he asked sounding weary.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She was definitely not expecting him to believe her so quickly she had expected to spend hours convincing him to believe her. She studied him for a moment. She couldn't read his emotions 'When have you ever been able to?' She questioned herself. 'I mean, it's not like all of a sudden you'd have the ability to read the Raven's mind.'

With that thought she summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, glad that she still had the abilities she worked so hard to get. Gamakichi stared at her eyes wide "Is that you Naruto?" She sighed in exasaperation. " Yes Gamakichi, I'll explain everything later. Right now I need you to go find Jiraiya and tell him our location. Also, make sure you tell him that if he doesn't get here in less than an hour. I will personally tell Tsunade that he's been peeking in the women's bath house again."

She turned to Gamatatsu as his brother went off to find Jiraiya. "Gamatatsu, I need you to find Kakashi or one of his dogs and tell him that I need him to bring Sakura or Ino. Tell him that I have Sasuke but, he's severely injured. So, I'll need him here as soon as possible with a medic-nin." Gamatatsu nodded and sped off to look for Kakashi. Hopefully he would get here soon. Sasuke looked like he was about to pass out. She turned to him. "And you Sasuke need to rest. I may not be a medic but even I know that injured people shouldn't push themselves. So there'll be no rematches just yet. Got it?"

He stared at her with wide eyes. Had Naruto really changed so much in the time he had been gone? Before, he had been a dead last who barely seemed to have himself under control, now she had defeated him (an Uchiha and a genius), sent for the appropriate help (instead of trying to take him back herself, which would have no doubt led to the worsening of his wounds causing him to lose even more blood), and still had enough energy to chide him and goof around.

"What are you staring at Uchiha? I get that I must look pretty strange as a girl, but thats no reason to stare." She wasn't going to give him an explination just yet. Kakashi and Jiraiya would be here soon and there was no point in repeating herself. Not to mention that she didn't exactly feel like telling him the reason she was a girl. _'I'll just let him stew awhile.'_

She looked down at him, taking in his features for first time since his departure five years ago. His obsidian hair stuck to his face because of the mixture of blood and sweat that covered him. She ripped off a piece of cloth that was hanging loosely from her torn jacket, and took out her water bottle. Wetting the cloth she began to gently wipe off his face. He only had one small cut, where a kunai had grazed him just below his left eye. Other that the remainder of his face was fine, though she wished she could say the same for the rest of his body.

" You got lucky pretty boy. All you have is this one scratch under your eye. Don't you worry your pretty little face though it's not deep so it shouldn't scar." She teased, her old smile finally returning to grace her features. How he had missed that smile, not being able to see it was one of the only things (probably the only thing) that he had regretted about leaving to train with Orochimaru. Not that he would ever admit it, Uchihas weren't supposed to need stupid things like seeing their best friend smile.

She leaned in to whisper some thing to him, making his heart beat faster and harder than when they had been fighting. Why was he reacting like this, it was just Naruto. 'I lost a lot of blood and due to the lack of blood, I'm not thinking strait.' He reasoned to himself. Yeah, that had to be it. He found himself strangely dissapointed when Naruto jerked up and hastly, but still carefully, placed him back on the ground. Kakashi had arrived.

* * *

Thats chapter one hope this makes up for the crappy prologue. I'm not sure when chapter two will be finished but it shouldn't take more than a couple weeks at most.

As always reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**AS Promised one New Chapter. :) **

**Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Kashi-sensei! " Naruto ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. Kakashi was shocked. Gamatatsu had mentioned Naruto was a girl, but he hadn't expected him to actually be one. He thought Gamatatsu meant that Naruto had won and was shoving it Sasuke's face or something along those lines, not that Naruto was an actual girl.

'I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when Tsunade finds out.' he mused. Meanwhile, Naruto clung to him like he was the only thing that could keep her grounded. He felt moisture on his chest and looked down at her only to see the girl tearing up. He put his arms around her as she let go of him to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kashi-sensei, I seem to be a leaky faucet today." She smiled faintly at her own joke. She looked down as if finally noticing Kakashi's arms around her waist." Um, Kashi-sensei you can let go of me now. I think Sasuke needs your help more than I do right now." She said a faint blush coming to her cheeks when he didn't move his hands.

He tried to move away, honestly he did, but his hands just didn't seem to want to listen to him on this matter. So, being the same perverted sensei he always was. He leaned down, feeling surprised yet strangely glad that Naruto had shrunk several inches, and whispered into her ear. "You know Naruto," he pulled her tight against him " you're much cuter as a girl than you were as a boy." Her face turned beet red as if she was just realizing that her sensei's strange behavior was due to her sudden gender change. She pushed away from him stuttering "P-Pervert!"

She was just about to yell at him when she remembered the reason they were here, Sasuke. 'Crap, he's been over there practically dying this entire time.' She took Kakashi by the wrist and dragged him to where Sasuke lay. Pulling him down and kneeling to the side of the injured boy. "Are you okay?" she questioned noticing how his face had flushed as she knelt down. "What am I saying? Of course you're not okay. What I mean is, you're not starting to get a fever, are you?"

Sasuke hadn't fully registered that Kakashi was here until Naruto put her hand on his forehead and he felt himself blush even deeper. It was then that he noticed a very familiar giggle that could only come from one particular ninja. The one ninja he would rather not have see him in his current state, Kakashi. He glanced to Naruto's left and sure enough there he was, he tried to lift himself up but as soon as Naruto noticed she put a hand on his chest and forced him back down. "Sasuke, I'd rather not have to knock you unconscious." She clarified with a deadly seriousness he didn't think her capable of and turned to Kakashi. "Where's the medic I asked you to bring?"

Kakashi forced himself to stay focused, he knew how serious Naruto could get when a persons safety was involved. Yes that's right, Naruto could be serious. He had been devastated when Sasuke left eventually deciding that if he couldn't even save his best friend, becoming Hokage would be an unattainable goal for him. So he worked hard, harder than he ever should have needed to considering who his father was, to gain the respect of those who could help him reach his goal. He should have led a life of peace and pleasant things. Instead he was treated like the monster he housed, he was seen as a demon and no one cared enough to help him. But to Naruto it made no difference he trained to become stronger, strong enough to bring Sasuke back. But he was getting off topic, Gamatatsu hadn't said anything about a medic. "What medic?"

"What do you mean, what medic? I specifically ordered Gamatatsu to tell you to bring a medic!" Ugh this was why she only relied on that toad in battle! For some strange reason that was the only thing he was good at, and despite all her best efforts he just didn't seem to be able to get anything else right. She had tried, while in a fit of insanity, to teach him everything from foreign cuisine (yes Naruto could cook, and was pretty good at it too) to traditional folk dancing (even I don't know where he could have learned that) and Gamatatsu had failed at everything. "Where is that toad anyways? When I get my hands on him I'll...I'll.."

"Calm down Naruto. Lets just wait for Jiraiya when he gets here we'll figure out the best way to proceed. Meanwhile, lets see what I can do about this idiots' injuries. I mean no offense, but you look like crap Sasuke-kun." He pointed out with a smile, at least it looked like a smile, but then again you could never be sure with Kakashi.

***two hours and many broken boulders later***

"Ugh! I'm going to kill him. No, I'm going to castrate him! No better yet, I'm going to find every woman he's ever peeked at, train them in the use of weapons, tie him to a tree, and let them loose!" she exclaimed shattering yet another boulder with her bare hands, actually glad she had let Sakura bully her into improving her chakra control. It was a great stress reliever and, despite what anyone said about violence, was an almost foolproof way to get people to listen to her.

"Remind me never to get on Narutos bad side." Kakashi whispered to a slightly better Sasuke who just shuddered while nodding. For some unknown reason female Naruto reminded him of a cross between Tsunade and Ten-ten. That in itself was scary enough, but add to that the ability to use Rasengan and Sage techniques, and you had one girl no-one would mess with unless they had a death wish. What in the world was Jiraiya thinking making her wait, did he want to be tortured to within an inch of death. He glanced over at Kakashi, 'He's been watching Naru way too long for my liking.' He thought without thinking. 'Wait did I just call Naruto Naru, and what do I care how long Kakashi stares at her.' he speculated and then once again without thinking proceeded to stare at her himself.

Kakashi turned and glared at Sasuke who was ogling his Naru-chan, that's right HIS Naru-chan. He didn't care what anyone thought or that he was way older than her, or that she was his sensei's daughter and his student. She was going to be his, and no he wasn't being illogical. Even from a logical point of view Naruto was a good catch. She was strong, kind, and would probably make Hokage in the next year or so. Her only competition being Kakashi himself and maybe the Uchiha. And he was sure that Sasuke would gladly give her the position, if only because he didn't care for it. What about him you might ask, well he'd give her anything she wanted. Not to mention that as a boy Naruto had looked so feminine that he was simply stunning as a woman. Okay, okay and maybe she did remind him a little of the protagonist from his Icha-icha books, but that just made her all the better in his eyes. So Kakashi made up his mind, despite the nagging feeling he had that there was something he was forgetting, Naru would be his and the only one who had the power to stop him was Naruto herself. He knew it was a hasty decision but he was a ninja and had often found that if one waited until the last moment to decide one could end up getting hurt. Well that and he didn't anyone to beat him to it. As a matter of fact "Dibs." He muttered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

'Did I just hear what I think I heard?' Sasuke questioned himself 'No it can't be...But what if...No, he wouldn't...Would he?' He turned to Kakashi, an inquisitive look on his usually stoic face. "What?"

Kakashi merely squinted at him as if he was some kind of idiot and added "You heard me."

"No I didn't." he asserted starting to get annoyed at Kakashi's nonchalance. Kakashi just turned and continued to gaze at Naruto a while before repeating "I called dibs." This could not be happening, was Kakashi doing what he thought he was doing? He feigned ignorance and asked "On what?" The older mans eyes flickered at him then traveled back to Naruto, pausing before saying "Don't play dumb Sasuke, it happens to be the one thing you suck at." Sasuke gawked at him awestruck, Kakashi couldn't do that...Could he? No he couldn't! When Naruto found out she would be furious. Did Kakashi know this, and if he did, did he even care?

"She'll kill you when she finds out, you know." He related almost offhandedly, watching to see the jounins reaction.

Kakashi turned to regard Sasuke 'Hm, he's right I might as well tell her now and get it out of the way before I begin to woo her.' He turned back to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, mph med miff min oomph." He was cut off as Sasukes' hand was clamped firmly over his mouth pushing him quickly into the nearby woods.

"What was that sensei?" Naruto questioned turning only to find Kakashi gone. Sasuke stood answering quickly "He said he was going to go take a leak since it doesn't look like Jiraiya is going to show up any time soon." Naruto squinted at him then turned searching for Kakashi's chakra signature. Sasuke hoped to Kami that his clone had hidden his chakra. Naruto turned to him and nodded, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He wouldn't be able to sustain the clone any longer hopefully Kakashi had gotten the message. He released the clone and nearly collapsed. Naruto rushed to him and he noticed that her scent hadn't changed in the time he had been gone. This was definitely his dobe, all his uncertainties had disappeared when he caught the one thing he associated with home, the scent of a ramen loving idiot. He had never understood how someone who practically lived off of ramen didn't reek of the stuff. Instead the idiot always, no matter how filthy he was, smelled like he had just rolled around in a field full of nothing but lavender. Even now after at least two weeks of chasing after him nonstop added to their huge fight, she was still reminiscent of a basket of it. He gazed at her holding on to his arm steadying him, concern etching her features and pulled her into his warm embrace. He could feel himself slowly becoming intoxicated by her scent.

"Hello children." He pushed Naruto away, fighting to hide his blush. He turned only to see the last person he wanted to have seen this particular moment of weakness, Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin ! Finally! I've been waiting for you for forever! I was starting to get bored!" Naruto yelled while pointing at the pervert in an accusing manner. "Really? Because it looked like Uchiha here was keeping you busy Naru-chan." Jiraiya giggled. Naruto looked at him, confusion crossing her face as she glanced at Sasuke then back at the pervert. "I guess so Ero-sennin. Although after I kicked his butt, all he did was sit around and be an emo bastard." Jiraiya sweat dropped and Sasuke thanked whatever god was responsible for Naruto being the most oblivious human on the planet.

Jiraiya noticed Naruto's face scrunched in thought and asked "What is it Hime-chan?" with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Naruto's eye twitched "Don't call me Hime-chan! I am not a Princess and if you call me that one more time I'll do to you that I did to those boulders!" she yelled pointing to a spot behind Jiraiya. He turned and paled instantly. "W-What boulders N-Naru-chan? There's nothing there but a pile of sand," He said swallowing.

"Exactly." Naruto said an insane twinkle in her eyes. Jiraiya shuddered and attempted to change the subject "So Naru-chan, what brought on this sudden change? I was under the impression that you were quite happy as a man." Jiraiya seemed to think of something and suddenly he got the same look Naruto had always gotten just before pulling an outstanding prank. He had remembered a detail that would make this moment particularly entertaining. "So Naru-chan," he said emphasis on the -chan, "what are you going to do about the Hyuuga?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion "What do you mean Ero-sennin?" Instead of answering Jiraiya let his eyes wander up and down her body. She flushed bright red but instead of punching the pervert, she looked down at herself and blushed an even deeper red than before. She looked up still red-faced and said two words "Oh crap." Then she fainted.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
